Color imaging devices are becoming increasingly popular as the desire for color imaging capabilities continues to increase. For example, personal imaging of color photographs, documents, graphics, etc. is becoming increasingly popular. Inkjet printer and color laser printer designs have made remarkable progress in an effort to accommodate the desire for improved color imaging capabilities.
As opposed to monochrome laser printers, some color laser printers use a plurality of different colors of toner to generate color planes which may be superimposed upon one another to create a final outputted image. These designs present challenges of alignment of the color planes with respect to one another as closely as possible in order to obtain the best print quality. Color plane registration (CPR) error results when certain planes do not exactly match up with one another degrading print quality.